


Stretch

by gardenofmaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Yuri squirmed underneath Otabek, licking his lips. “You know, Beka, I’m not gonna press for you to fuck me if you really don’t think I’m ready, but if you’re gonna fuck me with a dildo, can you at least tie me up? I really want it.”“Oh, Yura,” Otabek breathed, running a hand through Yuri’s head and bringing him in for a kiss. “Whatever my beautiful kitten wants.”Yuri grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Does that mean you’ll eat me out too, then?” he whispered into Beka’s lips.





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is aged up. No age in particular, but over 18  
> This is hella late, but inspired by the fact about that sent the otayuri fandom into a frenzy  
> I have otasucc to thank for this

“ _ Fuck _ , Beka,” Yuri whined, fingers digging into Otabek's shirt and tilting his head to the side in pleasure. Otabek hummed from where he was biting a trail up Yuri's neck. His hands wandered up Yuri's back, dipping under the crop top his boyfriend was wearing before pulling it up and off. Yuri took the opportunity to shove at Otabek's chest, pressing him back into the couch and rolling his hips where they were pressed against Otabek. “I want you, Beka,” he gasped, moving to push Otabek's shirt up until it was tucked under his arms and baring his chest.

Yuri reached shaking hands down to unbutton his jeans, making his way down Otabek's body until he was face to face with his cloth-covered dick. “God, you're so fucking big. I can't wait to ride you until I'm wrecked. Let you take me completely and ruin me even more for every other person on this planet.” Of course, Yuri thought briefly, Otabek had already set the bar impossibly high for everyone else, but he knew that already. Yuri didn't need to say it.

Otabek's hands ran through Yuri's hair, fingernails pressing into his scalp. Strong but gentle fingers caressed his face as he gripped Yuri’s face firmly and brought his head up until they were eye to eye. “You do remember what we’ve discussed, haven't you kitten?” His tone was level and brooked no arguments, and it just made Yuri want to stir him up.

“Aw, come  _ on _ . It wasn't  _ that _ bad.”

A raised eyebrow was his only response.

Yuri cast his eyes down, pouting as he remembered the last time they'd gotten hot and heavy. He'd finally convinced Beka that he could take all of his cock, or at least part of it. Beka had been highly skeptical the whole time, but he trusted Yuri, and he trusted him to stop if it hurt him too much.

And it had. Yuri had fingered himself until he was sure that he could take two cocks, so that Beka’s would fit in. But he’d vastly underestimated how much stretching Beka’s cock would require. Sure, a normal sized cock would have fit nicely, but there was no way two would, and there was no way that Beka’s would.

Yuri blamed it on his total lack of experience. Before Otabek, skating had been everything. No one had ever captured his attention so thoroughly, and so apart from a few experimental kisses with random strangers he met in some random country, he hadn’t experienced much. Beka had been his first for a lot of things. First date, first boyfriend, first anniversary, first orgasm with another person.

Then there was his size. Though his body had gone through a lot of changes as he’d gotten older, he was still lean and small in stature. Legs that stretched a mile long didn’t particularly mean much when your boyfriend was Grade A Kazakhstan man meat who was hung like a horse. It came in handy most times, like when his narrow hips were the perfect handlebars for Otabek to hold onto as he rutted into Yuri who’d surprised him with a crop top and skirt for his birthday. But when he was trying so desperately to get fucked by Otabek’s monster cock, it wasn’t so nice.

He’d gotten the head in successfully, before the pain became too much, his erection flagging and face contorted with agony. Even with copious amounts of lube, pulling off had been a trial almost as demanding as getting it in, and Yuri had been so exhausted from the pain that he’d simply curled up next to Otabek, who had almost immediately lost his boner too from seeing how much pain Yuri was in.

Yuri regretted the rash decision immediately, but he’d especially regretted it the next day for two reasons. One, his lower back was bothering him all day, and sitting down on anything was hell. But two, Otabek had also talked to Yuri very seriously about how Yuri needed time to heal, and that meant that they would be taking it easy for a little while. He had also told Yuri that he didn’t intend on fucking him until Yuri was fully and completely ready for Otabek to fuck him, and that was going to take a long, drawn out stretching process.

Yuri had pouted and begged, but Otabek was intent on not hurting his kitten, and when he told Yuri that while cupping his face and holding him close, well… Yuri was just weak for anything Otabek said, and he relented.

Which was what was causing the main source of Yuri’s stress at that moment. Otabek had bought Yuri a set of dildos, each slightly bigger than the last, to both help with the stretching, and so Yuri could get fucked with something so that he wouldn’t get too crabby. But Yuri was getting impatient.

“Come  _ on _ , Beka,” he whined, pawing at Otabek’s chest. He leaned down, nosing at Otabek’s jaw before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the spot. “You’ve gotten me past a couple of the dildos. Can’t you just fuck me already?”

His hips rolled against Otabek’s, who groaned and turned his head to bite Yuri’s ear. Beka’s hands firmly gripped Yuri’s hips, not letting him move as he growled into Yuri’s ear.

“You need to learn how to be more patient, kitten.”

Yuri whined, suddenly feeling so much hotter. “ _ Please, Daddy _ .” His voice cracked around the words, he was so desperate.

Otabek rolled them over, hands pressing  _ hard _ on Yuri’s hips. “I said  _ no _ , kitten. And you should listen, because if you don’t, I might have to punish you.”

Yuri’s eyes opened wide, almost innocently, if it weren’t for the fact that he looked kiss swollen and flushed. He bit his lip, tongue following to wet the skin until it was glistening. “And just how would you punish me, Daddy?”

Beka growled, letting go with one hand to swat firmly at Yuri’s thigh. His boyfriend twitched underneath him and moaned. “You wanna know how I’d punish you, kitten? I’d tie you up onto our bed, spread out all nice and pretty. Then I’d put your favorite plug in and that pretty cock ring I got you for your birthday would go on you. And I’d blow you until you were a crying, snotty mess,  _ begging _ for me to let you come, before leaving you there until you’d learned your lesson.”

Yuri wailed at the thought, hips twitching underneath Beka’s grip. “You’re so hot. Why do you do this to me, Daddy?”

Otabek smirked, using his free hand to rub at Yuri’s erection over his shorts. “Because you’re mine.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri whimpered, tilting his head back and gasping when Otabek took the signal to lean down and bite softly over his jugular. “I’m all yours. And you’re all mine.”

“Yours, Yura,” Beka agreed into the skin of Yuri’s throat.

Yuri squirmed underneath Otabek, licking his lips. “You know, Beka, I’m not gonna press for you to fuck me if you really don’t think I’m ready, but if you’re gonna fuck me with a dildo, can you at least tie me up? I really want it.”

“Oh, Yura,” Otabek breathed, running a hand through Yuri’s head and bringing him in for a kiss. “Whatever my beautiful kitten wants.”

Yuri grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Does that mean you’ll eat me out too, then?” he whispered into Beka’s lips.

Otabek groaned into Yuri’s mouth, and Yuri could feel the pressure of the hand still on his hip intensify. “You’re gonna kill me, kitten.”

“No dying. Not before you fuck me.”

Otabek chuckled. “Is that all you want me for? My big dick?”

“Not  _ all _ .” Yuri’s smile was devilish. “It’s just a really nice perk. Or… it will be when you actually fuck me.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so impatient, kitten. We’ll get there eventually.”

“If the wait doesn’t kill me first.”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little self about that, kitten. Because we’ll get there. And when we get there, I’m gonna fuck you so nice and deep you’ll feel me for days.” He moved to nibble on Yuri’s jawline. “You’re never gonna want another cock when I’m done with you.”

Yuri whined, scratching at Otabek’s back. “I’ve never wanted anyone else, and I never will. Just  _ please _ .”

Otabek shushed Yuri, using his thumb to press against Yuri’s bottom lip. Yuri squirmed some more in Otabek’s lap, opening up his lips to gently suck on Otabek’s thumb. Yuri loved how dark his Beka’s eyes would get when he would tease him like this. It made him dizzy with how powerful he felt, bringing a man like Otabek to his knees with a simple action or look.

But then, he thought, as Otabek picked him up and carried him towards the bedroom, Otabek had a large amount of power over him too.

He grinned up at Beka as he was tossed gently onto the bed, spreading his legs and hiking up the skirt that Beka had left on him, showing off the lacy pair of panties he had underneath. At the sight of them, Otabek  _ growled _ , pulling their ropes and dildo set out from their toy box that they kept under the bed.

Yuri let out a tiny shirek of amusement as Otabek practically pounced on top of him, only for it to turn into a moan as Otabek used one hand to shove Yuri’s hips into the bed, his other hand pushing under the skirt to fondle him over his panties.

“You’re such a tease, Kitten,” Beka growled, rubbing his balls through the lace. “When did you get these?”

Yuri tried fruitlessly to push his hips up into Otabek’s hand, whimpering. “Bought them the other day while you were out skating, Daddy.”

Otabek leaned down, biting hard onto the crook of Yuri’s neck and making him howl. He growled into the skin there, and Yuri’s hips stuttered under his hand as Yuri sobbed in pleasure. Otabek kissed the spot lovingly before pulling his boyfriend into a filthy kiss. “I love you, kitten,” he whispered.

“I love you too,  Daddy.”

A sweet, loving kiss. “Do you wanna give me your hands?”

Yuri obliged, holding out his hands and shivering in anticipation as Otabek wrapped the rope around his wrist, tying it firmly but not too tight.

“Do you wanna be spread out or pulled together, kitten?”

Yuri bit his lip, considering the pros and cons of each. “I wanna be pulled together and treated like an object. I want you to use me for your own pleasure until I’m an absolute wreck.”

“You’re filthy, aren’t you, kitten?”

Yuri grinned at Beka. “Only for you, Daddy.”

Beka’s hands were firm as he manipulated Yuri’s body into a curled up position, tying him up. At first Yuri was confused, his skirt and panties still on, when Otabek reached beneath his panties, grabbing onto them and tearing a large hole over the crotch.

Yuri gasped at the sound of the fabric tearing, indignant.

“These were expensive!”

Otabek moved the fabric to frame Yuri’s ass and cock, and then Yuri felt hot breath against his ear.

“I’ll do whatever I want to your clothes, kitten. After all, I can always buy you new things, and you look so scrumptious with your clothes torn up. You’re my little whore after all, aren’t you? Only whores go out and buy such naughty underwear when their Daddy isn’t looking. You’re just begging to get your clothes torn up and defiled, my little kitten.”

Yuri squirmed as best he could, heat flaring up in his face and abdomen. God, Otabek knew just the things to say to make him feel dirty and desired.

“Answer me, kitten.” A hand smacked his ass out of nowhere, making him yelp and pitch forward into the mattress. His ass throbbed, and the heat in his lower belly flared up.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’m your little whore, Daddy.”

Otabek chuckled. “You’re so good, kitten.”

Yuri moaned and felt himself being maneuvered onto his front, knees and forearms balancing him on the mattress. Hands ran across his thighs, up to his ass. They pulled his cheeks apart, and a puff of air blew across his hole, making him jump.

Otabek’s hands squeezed hard, and Yuri moaned softly, wishing he could push his ass back into the touch.

“ _ Daddy _ ,” he whimpered.

“Shhh, kitten. Daddy will take good care of you.”

The first swipe of Otabek’s tongue across his hole and up his crack made him whimper, body singing in pleasure. He could feel the cold air hit his skin where the trail of saliva was left behind, and no sooner than he felt the need to shiver, Beka’s tongue pushed up at his rim, working the muscles there.

Yuri was looser than he’d been before, thanks to his nightly ritual of either stretching himself out on a dildo or letting Beka stretch him out. It made it easier for Otabek to push his tongue in past the first ring of muscle, and Yuri trembled. The sensations were undoing him in the best of ways, and when Otabek pulled away to smack his ass again, even harder this time, he was far enough into his pleasure that it didn’t even occur to him to be quiet.

“Yes, Daddy. Spank me like the whore I am,” he gasped, hands curling into fists.

Otabek said nothing, instead electing to drive Yuri crazy by alternating between eating him out and spanking him. Soon enough, his whole ass was one big mass of pain, making it only that much sweeter when Beka’s tongue would press into him.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” Yuri gasped, trembling. “I need you to fuck me. With one of the dildos, with your cock. Anything. I just need something in me.”

Beka stroked along the small of his back, biting hard enough into Yuri’s ass to make him shriek. Briefly, Yuri thought about what his ass must look like, all flushed red and with a bite mark.

“Are you sure, kitten? I still haven’t stretched you enough for the dildo.”

Yuri shook his head. “I fucked myself with one of the dildos before I surprised you. I didn’t come, Daddy, I swear. I just wanted to be able to let you fuck me sooner.”

He heard Otabek’s intake of breath. “Is that why you took so long in the shower, kitten?”

Yuri nodded, burying his face in the mattress beneath him.

“Oh, you really are a whore.”

Yuri heard rustling behind him, and he figured that Otabek was grabbing the lube and the next dildo. Soon enough, the mattress dipped with Beka’s weight. Hands kneaded his sore ass for a few seconds, before suddenly a cold liquid was poured all over his ass.

He gasped loudly at the sensation. “What?”

The lube was rubbed all over his ass, dripping onto his skirt and soaking his panties. A couple of Otabek’s fingers pushed some into his hole, before he felt the tube pressed right up against it. The sensation of lube being squirted straight into his ass wasn’t a new one, but it still made him seize up every time.

“You made such a tempting sight today, kitten, all dolled up in your skirt and panties. And I like my little whores absolutely  _ dripping _ for me. I love how dirty it sounds every time I fuck into a sopping hole.”

Fuck, he was going to combust. Beka’s mouth was so dirty, and Yuri loved every second of it. He loved how Beka knew when he wanted to be treasured, and when he wanted to be  _ used _ , and how his words changed to fit the situation.

All he could get out though was, “ _ Please _ .”

Otabek obliged, and Yuri felt the press of something blunt against his hole, pushing in ever so slowly. The stretch was amazing, and he loved riding that edge of too much that he experienced every time they stepped up a size. He whined into the mattress, mouth falling open as he tried desperately to savor every second.

Beka let him get used to the size for a few moments, and when Yuri nodded, he pulled the dildo out slowly, finally, blessedly, fucking him. Yuri sighed in pleasure, scratching at the sheets and wishing desperately that he could cant his hips backwards. Still, he took what Beka gave him.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look,” Otabek murmured, pressing the dildo in again. “The way your hole opens up so beautifully around a cock, even a fake one. I can’t wait until you’re stretched out enough to take mine. I can’t wait to see how deep your hungry body takes me, how gaping you’ll be afterwards. I’m going to ruin you, kitten. I’m going to break you and make you mine and mine alone.”

Yuri nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Otabek was fucking him faster, harder, and the dildo was pressing against his prostate more and more often. His entire body felt coiled, ready to spring, and he wanted so desperately to come. He wanted Otabek to come on him, in him, anywhere he wanted.

Beka had been right about the noises. Yuri’s face was burning hot, the slick sounds of him getting fucked loud in the room. Were anyone else in the house, they’d have been able to clearly hear how greedy his body was, how much he loved getting fucked, and the thought only made him moan loudly.

“That’s a good kitten.”

“Daddy, I wanna come,” he begged. “I need it.”

“You sure, baby? You don’t want to get fucked a little longer?”

Yuri bit his lip. “Fuck me again after this. But please, I want to come so badly.”

He felt Otabek kiss his shoulder. “I could never say no to you, kitten.”

The hand that Beka wasn’t using to fuck him trailed down to play with his balls and then cock. It was firm, stroking him in all the ways that Yuri loved, and his toes curled as he got closer and closer to coming.

Finally, he felt that little wall, and he knew that just on the other side was pure bliss. Beka seemed to sense this, because he twisted his hand around the head, smearing lube and Yuri’s precome around the head, and Yuri was gone.

He knew he was loud, but it didn’t really matter to him because the glorious feeling of coming, of tightening up around the fake cock in his ass, it was astounding.

His heart was beating hard in his chest, and Otabek didn’t even bother pulling the dildo out of him before moving in front of Yuri. He was still clothed, Yuri noticed briefly, but his pants were unbuckled and his cock was hanging out, looking so hard it hurt. Yuri watched as Otabek stroked himself, dark eyes locked on Yuri’s.

Yuri tilted his head up, opening up his mouth, and when Otabek came all over his face, he swallowed the bit he had on his tongue and licked up what fell on his lips.

They were both breathing hard, and Yuri hoped desperately that after they rested they would have a repeat performance. The look on Otabek’s face was blissed out and a touch lethargic, and in their respective highs, they smiled goofily at each other.

“Wow,” Otabek breathed.

Yuri chuckled. “Yeah. Wow.”


End file.
